


Апекс или Точки траекторий

by MusicalRainbow



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Action, Criminal Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 04:23:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11706750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalRainbow/pseuds/MusicalRainbow
Summary: Дерекоцентричный фик о том, как может повезти выжить в аварии на гоночном треке и после этого пытаться жить, попасть в неприятности, убить, спасти, чуть не умереть, отомстить и взять от жизни всё, о чём мечтал.АУ без оборотней.Навеяно фильмом "Перевозчик" (спасибо, дорогой, Стетхем))) Из фильма взят за основу... ну, или некоторым покажется, что почти слизан... один диалог) и фильмом "Гонка" (из него взят один монолог гонщика). Кто видел эти фильмы, сразу поймёт о чём я.Написано на Реверс 2014-2015 по Заявка №16 от  A_S_S_A по фанвидео - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4fDVN2TAKXMСорри - бечено на скорую руку





	Апекс или Точки траекторий

**Author's Note:**

> * Апекс (траектория) — точка траектории, ближайшая к внутреннему краю дороги.  
> ** Грув - в Америке так называется наезженная траектория, покрытая отработанной резиной с покрышек, благодаря которой сцепление с трассой повышается.  
> ***NASCAR Sprint Cup Series - это высший дивизион американской гоночной серии сток-каров**** NASCAR.  
> ****Сток-кары NASCAR уникальны тем, что они выглядят очень похоже на авто, что люди водят по обычным дорогам, но в тех, которые участвуют в гонках нет почти ничего «серийного». Три завода являются поставщиками основных деталей для сток-каров — Chevrolet, Ford и Toyota. У Дерека Хейла чёрный кар Toyota Camry, номер 24. Над каждым задним колесом крупный силуэт бегущего чёрного волка, он хорошо виден, т.к. волк матовый и задний план как будто подсвечен бледным лунным светом.  
> Для справки:  
> У Стайлза чёрный Dodge Charger 1969 года.  
> У Дерека Audi A8 W12 и Camaro.

  
  


|  |   
---|---|---  
  
  
  


  
  


  
[Download Muse Black Black Heart for free](http://pleer.com/tracks/4583796vvKM) from pleer.com

  
  
  
  


  
  
Гонка проходит так же идеально, как тренировка и квалификационный заезд.  
«Прохожу крутой левый поворот. На третью. Ищу апекс*. Вторая скорость. Вхожу плотно, вправо, ищу апекс. Иду в портье, аккуратно, скорость, режу апекс. Ищу хороший выход. Третья. Четвёртая. Подхожу к правому, внимание, использую грув**, захожу на третей, всегда помеха слева. Ищу апекс, прижимаюсь к отбойнику, четвёртая, приж…»  
Как в замедленной съёмке Дерек видит, как слева всё ближе и ближе прижимается кар основного соперника, но ему некуда деваться – справа отбойник, слева ярко-синий бок машины, пилот которой постоянно давит его с трассы. Вообще-то, они оба ведут себя агрессивно весь сезон.  
Ещё совсем недавно он был новичком, который, по мнению многих, совершенно неожиданно и, скорее всего, за деньги семьи, ворвался в NASCAR Sprint Cup Series***. Но публика его полюбила — молодой, красивый, энергичный, многообещающий гонщик Дерек Хейл доказал, что не просто так пришёл на трек. Весь год он упорно карабкался вверх по зачётной лестнице, набирая баллы и оттесняя более опытных гонщиков.  
У Дерека была цель, он уже несколько лет к ней стремился — Гран-при США. Поэтому каждая гонка этого сезона была для него важна. Его не зря прозвали «Чёрным волком», и не только потому, что на блестящем боку его чёрного кара и шлеме изображён матовый силуэт бегущего хищника. Его соперники и зрители знали, что если Дерек Хейл вцепился в добычу, то уже не отпустит.  
Сжав зубы, Дерек давит на газ, слышит голос тренера: «Хейл, тапок в пол», краем глаза ловит уходящий назад синий корпус машины соперника, отвечает «Сделал» и чувствует толчок.  
Машина вздрагивает всем корпусом, и Дерек скорее понимает, чем чувствует, что её заднюю часть оторвало от земли. Он видит, как к лобовому стеклу приближается покрытие гоночного трека, замечает щебень, откуда-то взявшийся на нём, кусочек стекла или прозрачного пластика, а потом чувствует резкий удар капота о землю, от которого темнеет в глазах. Руки почти сбивает с руля, он пытается удержать его, ещё надеясь, что сможет управлять ситуацией, но чувствует, как машину крутит, как её задевают другие машины и видит как оторванные части летят во все стороны.  
От ударов кар перекидывает несколько раз с багажника на капот, потом движение смещается. Его несколько раз переворачивает вокруг своей оси, крутит и волочёт по трассе. Но, наконец, он замирает.  
«Я жив», - хочет сказать Дерек, но понимает, что не может даже разжать зубы. Он задушено кряхтит и чувствует первую вспышку боли. Сначала в левом плече, затем в руках, потом в правой ноге, а следом чувствует жар. Видит, как вместо размытого ограждения и бледных пятен лиц зрителей за защитной сеткой проступают языки пламени, они охватывают его вокруг, зажимают в кольцо.  
Дерек пытается двинуться, но не может, и понимает, что огонь вокруг него, он уже в ловушке. Дерек кричит и…  
В этот раз он всего лишь просыпается.  
  
  


  
  
Опираясь на высокое бетонное заграждение, Дерек наблюдает за гонкой и вдруг тяжело вздыхает. Он уже несколько раз приезжал сюда и каждый раз убеждался, что ему здесь скучно.  
Со дня аварии в Детройте прошло уже два года, он почти восстановился. Почти.  
Тогда слова врача прозвучали для него как приговор, ужасный приговор, разрушающий всю его жизнь: «Дерек, мне очень жаль, но ты больше не сможешь участвовать в гонках». Но Дерек не поверил, не сдался и продолжал надеяться - тренировался, участвовал в незачётных ралли, попробовал вернуться в гонки, но травма ноги увеличила время реакции и итоги заездов были отвратительными. Ничего не получалось. Он упорно продолжал тренироваться, но с каждым днём всё отчётливее понимал, что он больше не гонщик, его мечте не суждено сбыться.  
Дерек скучал по треку, по запаху резины, по жару движка, клетчатому флагу и шуму толпы. Поэтому он приходил на уличные гонки, чтобы ощутить знакомые запахи и звуки, и в надежде, что, наконец, тоже словит тот же драйв, который видит в глазах и лицах людей. Что хотя бы здесь он почувствует, что ещё может, что он всё ещё гонщик. Но каждый раз его ждало разочарование.  
Сколько бы раз Дерек ни приходил, он так и не смог почувствовать азарт, не захотел даже делать ставки, а тем более, участвовать в уличных гонках. Особенно в таком убогом варианте, как этот — ночные гонки по пересечённой местности, пусть даже и усложнённой виражами, неожиданными поворотами и спусками. Он вообще не хотел сюда приходить, но его пригласили - новый бизнес требовал появляться в клубе «Гараж» и на таких вот сомнительных гоночных мероприятиях. Правда, в клубе он в основном брал заказ и уходил, редко оставаясь посмотреть шоу или выпить пива, а вот на гонках приходилось выглядеть заинтересованным. Но в этот раз получалось не очень. В этот раз участники были на редкость бездарными.  
Дерек недовольно поморщился, увидев, как на трассе Джип въехал в бок переделанной легковушки, усиленной дугами. От удара та перевернулась и замерла. Скорости на этих гонках были до смешного малыми — не гонка, а черепашьи бега.  
Наблюдая, как под свист и крики толпы из окна машины вылезает пилот, Дерек допил остатки пива и кинул бутылку в стоящий рядом бак для мусора. Что удивительно, он всегда думал, что в таких гадюшниках... на самом деле гадюшник. Но когда впервые пришёл на «Грязные гонки», был приятно удивлён чистоплотностью организаторов, расставивших баки вдоль всего бетонного ограждения над треком и на прилегающей площади. Конечно, это не избавило от мусора вообще, но создавалось ощущение некого порядка и контроля.  
Дерек вздохнул, глядя на трассу, где отчаянно ревя движком, несколько легковушек подряд пытались сделать крутой вираж и удержаться на склоне. Он недовольно поджал губы, вспоминая Эрику и понимая, что ему придётся досмотреть хотя бы этот заезд.  
«Полчаса, Дерек. - Сказала она вчера. - Хотя бы полчаса побудь там, развейся, тебе это будет только на пользу».  
Конечно, на «пользу» - стоять рефлексировать, наблюдая, как старые тачки ещё больше разбивают такие же неудачники, как он сам.  
\- Привет, хочу угостить тебя пивом, - раздался позади уверенный голос, и Дерек удивлённо обернулся. К нему направлялся высокий парень — волосы в беспорядке, внимательный взгляд, курносый нос, лукавая улыбка.  
Вообще-то, к Дереку редко подходят. Несколько раз подходили узнать, будет ли шанс снова увидеть его на треке, несколько раз - чтобы высказать своё сожаление, а один - чтобы узнать, как он умудрился так бездарно проебать свою гоночную карьеру.  
\- С чего бы? – удивился Дерек, разглядывая незнакомца и понимая, что он его уже где-то видел.  
\- Такое, знаешь ли, бывает. Люди знакомятся, разговаривают и пьют пиво, к тому же, я тебя знаю.  
Дерек ухмыльнулся:  
\- Меня тут многие знают, особенно, кто в теме.  
\- Что в общем-то, не удивительно для такого мероприятия, ты же гонщик, - ответил парень, вставая рядом. Бросил взгляд на трассу и, недовольно покачав головой, снова повернулся к нему.  
\- Бывший... - поправил его Дерек.  
\- Люди не меняются, Дерек. И я знаю, что ты любишь пиво, поэтому хочу тебя угостить, - говоря это, он протянул бутылку.  
Дерек чуть прищурился, открыто разглядывая незнакомца, – ничего особенно, парень, как парень, симпатичный, умный и хитрый, судя по живому цепкому взгляду.  
\- Ладно. Похоже, что так просто я не смогу от тебя отделаться, - ухмыльнулся Дерек, оправдывая свой неожиданный интерес, и взял пиво, задевая пальцы незнакомца. Бутылка оказалась приятно холодной. Дерек скрутил глухо пшикнувшую крышку и, глядя в глаза, сделал первый глоток. - Отличное пиво. Как тебя зовут?  
\- Стайлз, - ответил тот, опираясь бедром на ограждение, и Дерек, не сдержавшись, удивлённо приподнял брови.  
Единственный Стайлз, о котором он знал в этом городе, это организатор «Грязных гонок», а ещё он знал, что скорее всего, тот занимается перевозками, не совсем легальными, а иногда совсем нелегальными. И тотализатором. А ещё, он постоянно ищет новых участников и пилотов для уличных ралли. И Эрика как-то перебрала виски и обмолвилась, что Стайлз умён и хитёр, как лис, и собирает информацию о тех, кто ему или кому-нибудь другому может пригодиться. Но парень, стоящий рядом, выглядел мальчишкой лет восемнадцати.  
\- Да, я тот самый Стайлз, - ответил парень на не заданный вопрос, так же открыто разглядывая Дерека в ответ, - Стайлз Стилински, если уж быть предельно точным. - Он протянул руку, и Дерек с озадаченным видом протянул в ответ свою.  
\- Дерек Хейл, - зачем-то представился он и нахмурился.  
После холодной бутылки ладонь у Стайлза была приятно прохладной, а рукопожатие неожиданно крепкое и уверенное, но короткое. Стайлз разжал пальцы, подхватил своё пиво, оставленное на краю ограждения, и сделал очередной глоток.  
\- Очень приятно, - улыбнулся Стайлз, - и, предрекая твой вопрос, который у тебя на лбу написан, сразу отвечу — мне двадцать и я очень умный и талантливый.  
Дерек хмыкнул, вспоминая те же интонации, которые он впервые услышал лет семь назад. Отблески прожекторов подсветки трека неровными бликами ложились на лицо Стайлза, но он не мог перепутать — те же непослушные волосы, тот же курносый нос и резко очерченные губы.  
\- Я думаю, что знаю, кто ты. Я тебя помню. Твой отец шериф ближайшего городка Бикон Хиллс. Я прав?  
\- Ну... - Стайлз озадаченно нахмурился и отпил пива.  
\- А ещё ты постоянно тёрся здесь на тренировочном гоночном треке.  
\- Хм... Не знал, что ты меня помнишь. Вообще-то, я не думал, что ты меня вообще заметил.  
\- Тебя было трудно не заметить, Стайлз. Ты сын шерифа и ты часто тёрся рядом с треком, маршалы тебя постоянно гоняли.  
\- Я любитель гонок, - улыбнулся в ответ Стайлз, - до сих пор их люблю.  
\- Заметно, - кивнул Дерек, наблюдая, как внизу несколько машин толкаются на узкой трассе, чтобы пересечь финишную черту первыми. Звуки ударов и скрежет были слышны даже здесь, наверху, на самой высокой подъездной смотровой площадке. - Почему сам не гоняешь?  
\- Темперамент не тот, - ухмыльнулся Стайлз и облокотился на бетонное ограждение. Дерек перевёл на него взгляд.  
\- Никогда не поверю, что тот мальчишка, лихо гоняющий на картинге, не способен приручить кар помощнее, - сказал он.  
\- Вообще-то, - ответил Стайлз, перевёл на него взгляд и ухмыльнулся, - я способен.  
  


  
  
На самом деле Дерек не очень любил клубы. Слишком шумно и много людей, но иногда ему нравилось сидеть в клубе «Гараж» у барной стойки, цедить пиво или виски со льдом, и наблюдать как люди общаются, пытаясь перекричать музыку, как двигаются на танцполе, как девушки стараются произвести еще большее впечатление на гоночных адреналинщиков, чем они уже произвели.  
Контингент соответствовал оформлению клуба и, собственно, его названию - тёмная деревянная стойка, обработанная по краям широкой полосой матового чёрного пластика, стояла на топливных баках, неоновая подсветка, знаки, флаги, эмблемы команд, фото легендарных каров и болидов, хромированные колёсные диски и части машин и мотоциклов. Кирпичные стены, кое-где грубо обработанные штукатуркой и разрисованные тематическим граффити.  
Дерек часто смотрел на стену слева от барной стойки. На ней был нарисован трек. Так, как его видит пилот, когда гонка в самом разгаре - впереди соперник, которого надо обогнать, сбоку кар, который надо не пропустить, и всё справа и слева смазывается от скорости и сконцентрированного внимания на треке впереди. Дереку всегда казалось, что это его кар, потому что руль, а главное, руки в защитных перчатках были такими, какими он их помнил, когда был гонщиком. Именно поэтому он первое время не хотел задерживаться в клубе - брал заказ и уходил. Ему было почти физически больно смотреть на то, что он больше никогда не увидит. Но однажды Эрика - бармен и его посредник по совместительству, остановила его, ухватив за рукав, и предложила ненадолго задержаться и выпить по кружке пива.  
И со временем Дерек привык. Привык приходить и иногда задерживаться, пить пиво, общаясь в основном только с Эрикой, а иногда с хозяйкой клуба.  
Удивительные люди эти Калаверас - мексиканская семья, которой принадлежал клуб и бар «Гараж», и уличные гонки. Впечатляло, что они умудрились отхватить и удержать такой бизнес в Америке, конечно, недалеко от Мексики, но всё ровно.  
Калаверас первые нашли Дерека. Пригласили его в клуб, прислав странную карту - на её рубашке Дерек видел пятно из Теста Роршаха и видел он там череп. А когда он познакомился с их боссом - женщиной, в общем-то, уже в возрасте, убедился, что, в самом деле, и психодиагностический тест с неё станется провести.  
Арая Калаверас не стала ходить вокруг да около, а напрямую предложила совершать все сделки в её клубе или баре. Дерек тогда ляпнул, что не намерен делиться своим заработком ещё и с ними, но она его опять удивила, сказав, что ей не нужны его деньги, ей достаточно своих, а вот его статус, лицо и принадлежность к гонкам может с пользой послужить её делу, к тому же это даст Дереку дополнительный статус и некую охрану.  
Конечно, она была права, пусть и в прошлом, но Дерек Хейл был гонщиком и его многие знали. Вообще-то, Калаверас предложили ему участвовать в уличных гонках «Life's race» и, как он понял, очень надеялись на его согласие, но Дерек категорически отказался, сказав, что ему достаточно скоростей на его новой работе — сверхсрочной анонимной доставке мелких пакетов и грузов.  
Но в последнее время Дерек приходил в клуб не только за заказом и чтобы поболтать с Эрикой, теперь он ещё общался со Стайлзом. Они встречались не часто и, если у обоих было время, с удовольствием болтали. Иногда к ним присоединялась Эрика, как оказалось, они учились в одном классе, и хотя Дерек уже давно был знаком с Эрикой, об этом не знал.  
Дни складывались в недели и месяцы, и со временем у них появилось что-то вроде дружбы. А однажды Дерек заметил, как в тёмном углу Стайлз, целуя, прижимает к стенке темноволосого парня, но как только они поменялись местами и темноволосый прижал запястья Стайлза к стене, тот что-то сказал ему на ухо, легонько оттолкнул, совершенно бесстыже улыбнулся и, хлопнув по плечу, пошёл прямиком к барной стойке. Его брови приподнялись, когда он заметил Дерека, сидящего там.  
\- Не знал, что ты сегодня здесь будешь, - удивился Стайлз и махнул Эрике, как всегда заказывая пиво, и добавил, - привет.  
\- Да неужели? - ухмыльнулся Дерек в ответ. - Мне кажется, ты знаешь всё про всех, Стайлз.  
\- Неее, - самодовольно ухмыльнулся тот, - я знаю обо всех... совсем малость.  
\- А о тебе? Кто-нибудь знает что-нибудь о тебе? - задал неожиданно откровенный вопрос Дерек, наблюдая как Эрика ставит перед Стайлзом запотевшую кружку пива.  
\- Хм... - только и ответил Стайлз, замолчал, делая несколько больших глотков, словно утоляя жажду. И когда Дерек уже решился задать свой следующий вопрос, Стайлз поставил кружку на стойку и, развернувшись, неожиданно резко сказал. - Мой отец шериф. Я организатор не совсем легальных ночных «Грязных гонок», у меня тотализатор, если честно, совсем нелегальный, я подбираю пилотов на «Гонки» и уличный стопроцентно незаконный «Life's race», я перевожу малогабаритные ценные грузы, оказываю ещё кое-какие услуги. И все они не совсем легальны.  
Покачивая стакан и наблюдая, как кусочки льда касаются стенок, Дерек слушал и кивал, соглашаясь с каждым пунктом сказанного, делая в голове пометки. Но всё это он уже давно знал, а вот новый факт о Стайлзе, который он сегодня узнал совершенно случайно, его заинтересовал. Он перевёл на него взгляд и спросил напрямик:  
\- Ты гей?  
\- А если да, то что? Напрягает тебя? Испортит наше общение? - по-глупому ощетинился Стайлз, и Дерек ухмыльнулся. Всё же Стайлз был ещё мальчишкой, в чём-то опытным, но всё ещё по-юношески вспыльчивым.  
\- Нет на оба вопроса, - ответил Дерек, не обращая внимания на его вспышку, - мне просто интересно. Я часто вижу Лидию Мартин рядом с тобой, первое время я думал, что она твоя девушка. К тому же, будет честно, если ты ответишь. Ты же знаешь, что я би.  
\- Ну, да... - согласился он и отпил пива, - Лидия прекрасна, но по иронии судьбы она встречается с помощником шерифа Джорданом Пэрришем... к слову сказать, помощником моего отца... Мда, нас обложили со вех сторон, не представляю, как она справляется со всем этим... но почему ты решил, что я знаю о том, что ты би?  
\- Господи, Стайлз, не тупи.  
\- Окей. Окей. Я би, но больше по мальчикам, если уж быть честным. - Он неожиданно резко поставил кружку на стойку, чуть не расплескав пиво и, закрыв лицо ладонями, глухо сказал. - Боже мой, это самый идиотский разговор, который у нас был.  
\- Согласен, - рассмеялся Дерек и, потянувшись, чокнулся бокалом о его пивную кружку. - За удачное окончание дня и неловкого разговора.  
\- Очень на это надеюсь... - согласился Стайлз и допил пиво. Дерек посмотрел как прокатывается кадык при каждом глотке и перевёл взгляд на Эрику. На другом конце стойки она ловко делала коктейль и это как всегда завораживало.  
\- Дерек, я всё хотел тебя спросить.  
\- Ммм... - отвлекаясь от Эрики промычал он и посмотрел на Стайлза.  
\- Ты неплохо наладил свой бизнес. Высокий класс, чудесная репутация, минимум вопросов. Не смущает, что ты можешь оказаться перевозчиком чего-то криминального?  
\- Не особо, Эрика хорошо фильтрует мои заказы. А ты, Стайлз, тебя не смущает, что твой отец вообще-то шериф, а ты проводишь нелегальные гонки и тотализатор?  
\- Ну, во мне много скрытых талантов.  
\- Да неужели?  
\- Можешь проверить.  
Дерек ухмыльнулся и покачал головой, не соглашаясь.  
\- Ну уж нет, риск теперь не моё.  
\- Брось, Дерек. Риск твоё второе «Я».  
\- С чего ты взял? - удивился Дерек.  
\- Ты столько лет был пилотом, я не поверю, что ты не скучаешь по гонкам. - Стайлз сказал это с такой уверенностью, что Дерек даже растерялся.  
\- У меня такое чувство, - медленно проговорил он, - что ты пытаешься меня завербовать в свои «Грязные гонки».  
\- Нееет! Ни за что!  
Дерек удовлетворённо кивнул и отпил виски, но неожиданно Стайлз добавил, и Дерек удивлённо приподнял бровь:  
\- Для тебя подойдёт только «Life's race».  
\- Ну уж нет! - воскликнул Дерек, не сдержавшись, и Стайлз довольно ухмыльнулся. - Я так и знал, что ты рано или поздно об этом заговоришь. Но гонять на ставки?!  
Стайлз помолчал, задумчиво разглядывая пузырьки в кружке.  
\- Я могу честно тебе сказать? - неожиданно серьёзно спросил он, и Дерек перестал улыбаться понимая, что сейчас Стайлз скажет что-то связанное с аварией, или Кейт, или о том, как он живёт сейчас. Он не любил вспоминать прошлое и не хотел кардинально менять настоящее, но на фоне взаимной симпатии между ним и Стайлзом уже появилось что-то похожее на доверие, и Дерек не хотел потерять это.  
\- Ну, хорошо. - Вздохнул он, понимая, что это неизбежно. - Говори.  
Стайлз развернулся к нему, внимательно смотря в глаза.  
\- Я понимаю, что это сложно, и как это сложно, - начал он и дёрнул плечом, - когда всё меняется, когда твоя жизнь рушится, когда кажется, что ничего не осталось. Многие на твоём месте не смогли бы даже хоть как-то достойно использовать свой опыт и талант гонщика...  
\- Но они не на моём месте, - заметил Дерек, перебив, и Стайлз нахмурился, отводя взгляд.  
\- Да, но именно с тобой это случилось, - с нажимом сказал он, снова глядя на него.  
\- Я сам виноват, вот та правда, которую ты хочешь услышать? - нахмурился Дерек. - Я начал прожигать свою жизнь и сливать свой талант задолго до аварии.  
\- Ты про Кейт? - приподнял бровь Стайлз.  
\- Чёрт... - процедил сквозь зубы Дерек и отвернулся. Он разозлился. Понимал, что любопытный Стайлз рано или поздно задаст вопрос, который как цепная реакция приведёт к аварии, к Кейт, к тому личному, о чём Дерек не хотел вспоминать и говорить, но, по правде говоря, он уже был готов. Вернее он оказался не готов, он просто знал, что это случится, но не успел приготовится или хотя бы собраться, чтобы так резко не реагировать, как сейчас.  
\- Прости, - виновато промямлил Стайлз, - я не хотел тебя злить. Я просто давно хотел сказать, что как-то увидел тебя в клубе, узнал и, честно признаюсь, наблюдал за тобой. Ты смотрел на граффити, которое сейчас за моей спиной.  
\- Что... - только и смог выдавить Дерек, бросая быстрый взгляд на нарисованную гоночную трассу и переводя взгляд на Стайлза. Ему даже показалось, что и так негромкая музыка стала ещё тише и в зале всё замерло.  
\- Я говорю, что наблюдал за тобой, когда ты смотрел на граффити гоночной трассы. У тебя было такое лицо... как будто ты увидел призрака. Раньше, каждый раз, когда ты был в клубе и я тебя видел, ты садился спиной к этой стене, ты старался на неё не смотреть и у тебя всегда менялось лицо, когда твой взгляд всё же задерживался на этом граффити. Сейчас всё изменилось, ты не боишься прошлого, ты готов идти дальше. И знаешь, что? - Стайлз замолчал и Дерек вопросительно приподнял брови, молча задавая вопрос. - Я думаю, что там нарисован ты.  
\- Что? - прошептал Дерек и снова посмотрел за спину Стайлза.  
\- Я уверен, что на граффити ты, Дерек. Твой кар, твой руль, твои перчатки. Уж я-то знаю, я долгое время был твоим преданным фанатом. Это была твоя гонка в Индианаполисе. Та, после которой тебя прозвали «Чёрным волком». Разве ты не узнаёшь?  
\- Мне не по себе... ты не сталкер... но... ты издеваешься, что ли?  
\- Я слишком хорошо отношусь к тебе, чтобы позволить себе издеваться, особенно так, особенно над тобой.  
Дерек молча переводил взгляд то на Стайлза, то на стену за его спиной. И чем дольше он смотрел на граффити, тем отчётливее понимал, что Стайлз прав.  
\- Только не говори, что это ты сделал, - наконец сказал он, показывая за спину Стайлза, и тот с облегчением улыбнулся.  
\- С ума сошёл?! Я, конечно, твой фанат, но с Калаверас свяжусь только в крайнем случае.   
  
  


  
  
Телефон звонил не переставая, не спасло даже то, что он стоял на беззвучном режиме, но постоянный звук виброрежима Дерека уже выбесил.  
\- Да, - рявкнул он в трубку, даже не открыв глаз и не зная, кто звонит.  
\- Тащи свою задницу в клуб, - не здороваясь, и таким же тоном заявила Эрика. - У меня есть для тебя интересное предложение по работе.  
\- Эрика, я не хочу. - Дерек недовольно поджал губы и вздохнул. - У меня выходной, я только под утро вернулся, а сейчас, - он замолчал, посмотрел время на телефоне и снова прижал трубку к уху, - а сейчас только два часа дня. И ты, к слову сказать, подсунула мне очень странный заказ. Я уверен, что в этот раз я перевёз откровенную нелегальщину. Ты что, решила меня подставить?  
\- Господи, Дерек! Когда ты не высыпаешься, ты просто невыносим! А ещё тебе надо, наконец-то, наладить свою сексуальную жизнь, иначе...  
\- Эрика! Говори по делу, я хочу спать!  
\- Всё, молчу-молчу. Но сегодня я жду тебя в клубе.  
\- Что за предложение? Сколько платят? - сдался Дерек.  
\- Ты согласишься, - заявила она. - Тебе всего лишь надо встретить человека в аэропорту, и я уверена, что цена тебя более чем устроит.  
\- Багаж?  
\- Один очень важный человек.  
\- То есть, ко всему прочему я ещё буду и телохранителем, я правильно понимаю?  
\- Не нуди, Дерек. Это плёвое дело. Встретить человека, по пути строить злую рожу, у тебя это очень хорошо получается, когда ты не в духе. Привезти его в «Гараж», сдать Калаверас, и всё.  
\- Блеск... ещё и Калаверас... и сколько?  
\- Вообще-то это нетелефонный разговор.  
\- Я не приду, если ты мне не скажешь, - категорично заявил Дерек и замолчал. Он знал, что на Эрику этот трюк всегда действует.  
\- Ну, ладно. Очень кстати, что ты лежишь. - Эрика замолчала, видимо собираясь выдать Дереку нечто сногсшибательное, он даже поудобней устроился, на самом деле очень сомневаясь услышать что-либо поразительное. Она вздохнула и тихо сказала, - Это не только деньги, Дерек, это информация о том, что на самом деле случилось на гонках в Детройте, когда ты разбился, и о том, кто подстроил тебе ту аварию и, в общем-то, сломал тебе жизнь.  
Эрика замолчала и воцарилась тишина. Дерек слышал, как она дышит в трубку, но он пока не мог ничего сказать.  
Перед глазами опять промелькнул трек с кусочками гравия, осколком стекла, круговоротом летящих в разные стороны осколков собственного кара и фантомная боль сначала в плече, а следом в ноге. Дерек нахмурился, приходя в себя и вспоминая, как с подачи Питера началось расследование, что машину практически по винтику разобрали, но всё же пришли к выводу, что вмешательства извне не было. Хотя, да, механики не верили, поэтому в итоге провели несколько независимых экспертиз...  
\- Эрика, я не верю. Было расследование...  
\- Я знаю, Дерек. Но я держала в руках папку, с собранными доказательствами, я собственными глазами читала материалы, они впечатляют. Я уверена, что аварию тебе подстроили. Твоя команда и ты сам никогда бы не согласились слить ни один заед, и при этом ты начал слишком часто выигрывать призовые места, а это стало большой проблемой для многих. Некоторым было нужно, чтобы ты никогда не выиграл Гран-При, но у тебя были все шансы.  
\- Эрика, ты знаешь, кто это?  
\- Нет, но я знаю, кто знает и кто тебе всё расскажет после того, как ты согласишься на сделку. И, несмотря на его противоречивую репутацию, я склонна верить этому человеку.  
\- Я согласен. Когда встреча?  
\- Вечером. Тебя будут ждать в то же время, в которое ты всегда приходишь в клуб.  
\- Хм... даже знают время, когда я прихожу?  
\- Приходи в клуб, Дерек. Сядешь в индивидуалке над клубом, и всё сам узнаешь.  
  


  
  
Он не был готов.  
Вот так всегда - когда его жизнь делает крутой поворот, он оказывается банально не готов к этому.  
Когда Дерек зашёл в апартаменты для приватных встреч и увидел, кто его ждёт, замер. С трудом верилось, что такая плата поступит именно от этого человека.  
Дерек закрыл дверь, прислонился на неё спиной и некоторое время за ним наблюдал.  
Стайлз стоял полубоком у панорамного окна и, задумавшись, смотрел вниз на танцпол клуба. Хотя в комнате было тихо и музыки почти не слышно, Стайлз не услышал, как Дерек зашёл. Это было странно, так как он должен был заметить его раньше, ещё пробирающегося сквозь толпу. И это настораживало. В данный момент Дерека всё настораживало.  
Но Дерек видел, что Стайлз нервничал — хмурился и покусывал губы. Хотелось верить, что он на самом деле нервничает, что их завязавшаяся дружба что-то да значит, потому что одна мысль, что Стайлз утаил от него такую информацию и решил сказать лишь только использовав его, злило. Дерек сжал кулаки, напряг руки и, медленно выдохнув, заставил себя расслабиться.  
\- Привет, Стайлз. - Сказал он ровным голосом и даже удивился тому, как спокойно прозвучал его голос.  
Стайлз вздрогнул и резко развернулся.  
\- Дерек... - начал он бодро, но осёкся, разглядев выражение его лица, несколько раз прикусил нижнюю губу и нахмурился. - Я знаю, что ты думаешь обо мне.  
\- Я не уверен... что ты понимаешь...  
Они молча смотрели друг на друга. Стайлз качнулся пару раз с пятки на носок и подошёл к столу, взглядом приглашая Дерека сесть напротив, но тот лишь покачал головой. Злость ещё не отпустила, и Дереку приходилось сдерживаться. Нужно было для начала хотя бы успокоиться, прежде чем приближаться к Стайлзу.  
\- Ты знаешь, что я несколько раз пытался нанять тебя? - спросил тот, сев на удобное крутящееся кресло.  
\- И ты решил купить мои услуги таким способом? - ответил вопросом на вопрос Дерек.  
\- Нет. Дерек, слушай, давай ты выслушаешь меня до конца, а потом... - Стайлз замолчал, пытаясь подобрать слово, но у него явно не получалось.  
\- Меня злит, что ты хочешь меня использовать... особенно вот так.  
\- Это совсем не то, что происходит на самом деле. Я правда пытался нанять тебя, сразу после того, как узнал, что ты начал заниматься анонимными перевозками. Несколько раз пытался, но Эрика каждый раз меня отшивала. Потом ты согласился быть под крышей Калаверас, хотя на них ты тоже не стал работать, но к этому времени и я уже передумал предлагать тебе заказы. Если бы хотел, я всё ровно добился бы своего, но не стал, а ты и не нуждался в помощи — Калаверас по боку, всё сам.  
Дерек удивился и понял, что почти успокоился и уже не злится.  
\- Мне всегда было интересно, как ты это сделал? - прищурившись спросил Стайлз.  
\- Оставил себе право выбора?  
\- Да.  
Дерек вздохнул, отошёл от двери и сел на стул напротив Стайлза.  
\- Они не предлагали мне работать на них. Видимо, хорошо меня изучили, перед тем, как предлагать, - к концу фразы он говорил всё тише и пристально смотря на Стайлза. - Мда... почти как ты...  
\- Подожди... Я не изучал, в смысле, я изучал, но не для того, чтобы использовать в таких целях. Я и так знаю о тебе очень много, но мне... нет, давай всё сначала.  
\- Ну, попробуй.  
\- У меня есть хобби, я собираю информацию. Обо всём — о людях, событиях, происшествиях, связях. Я строю логические цепочки, соединяю факты и докапываюсь до истины. В основном, я продаю эту информацию. Хотя мне постоянно приходят подобные заказы, никто не знает, что это именно я. Обо мне знают, что я любопытный и задаю много вопросов, но на этом логические выводы заканчиваются. Мне нужно было стать детективом, но сам понимаешь, в 17 лет это невозможно. А почти два года назад ты попал в аварию. Я давно наблюдал за твоей карьерой. Ты же знаешь, я твой фанат. Ты был классным гонщиком, Дерек. Я наблюдал за твоими победами и неудачами, и знаю про Кейт. Я знаю, что она с тобой делала, как разрушала твою жизнь. У неё почти получилось, ты стал лажать на треке, дошло до того, что после вечеринки ты сел пьяным за руль, но... ты не представляешь, как я был рад, когда в интервью ты заявил, что решил поменять свою жизнь, и теперь для тебя важны только гонки. Почти год ты упорно набирал очки и возвращал себе утраченную репутацию.  
Стайлз замолчал, переводя дыхание, и собрался говорить дальше, но Дерек его опередил, вспомнив разговор с Кейт и неожиданно решив, что Стайлз должен знать:  
\- Она предлагала мне перейти в команду, которую спонсируют Ардженты.  
\- Правда? Я этого не знал... интересно, на что она надеялась, учитывая, что одним из спонсоров твоей команды всегда были Хейлы? На силу вашей любви, что ли? - С сарказмом предположил Стайлз. - Очень странно...  
Дерек похолодел. Он помнил, каким он был с Кейт — влюблённым дураком, делающим всё, что она захочет, шатающимся по вечеринкам и клубам, прожигающим свою жизнь и карьеру, и какой была с ним Кейт — расчётливо получала всё, что хотела, использовала его чувства, чтобы добиваться своего.  
\- Стайлз, я не совсем понимаю к чему ты мне всё это говоришь... потому что я пришёл, чтобы узнать... стоп, ты хочешь сказать, что Ардженты...  
\- Меня сразу насторожило, - сказал Стайлз задумчиво, - что в этой семье уже есть одна особа, которая раньше пыталась сломать тебе жизнь. Это какая-то ненормальная семейная ненависть.  
Какое-то время Дерек соображал, пытаясь понять, что именно хотел сказать ему Стайлз в последней фразе, и соединить всё воедино, а когда понял, не поверил:  
\- Крис не мог. Мы хорошо знакомы, он честный игрок.  
\- Ты же знаешь, когда на кону большой куш, люди способны на многое. Ты стал большой помехой для Криса, для команды, которую он спонсирует, поэтому тебя убрали. Возможно, что убрали именно так из-за того, как ты бросил Кейт. На ютубе было много видео ваших отвратительных публичных скандалов.  
\- Нифига себе плата за работу... - вдохнул Дерек и откинулся на спинку стула. - И что с этим делать?  
\- Засудить? Продать таблоидам или кому посерьёзней? Отомстить? - предложил Стайлз.  
\- Ты уверен в информации? - нахмурился Дерек, пытаясь просчитать все варианты действий. Нужно было получить всю информацию, собрать доказательства и сделать всё легально. Банальная вендетта ни к чему хорошему никогда не приводит, а вот продуманная ловушка, повлёкшая за собой заслуженное наказание... это как раз его вариант.  
\- Абсолютно, я собирал всё больше года.  
\- Зачем ты это делал?  
Стайлз пожал плечами:  
\- Сначала я не поверил в официальную версию, а я ведь любопытный. Стал копать и нашёл не состыковки, сейчас у меня есть доказательства.  
\- А мой гоночный кар? Ты знаешь, где кар?  
\- Вот поэтому я так терпеливо отношусь к Пэрришу. Я его почти люблю, - сказал Стайлз и быстро добавил, чем немного смутил Дерека, - по-дружески. Однажды он увидел несколько документов у Лидии, она очень хорошо умеет просчитывать нужных людей и получать информацию. В итоге, их разборок и разговора, он помог получить копию настоящей экспертизы каркаса твоего гоночного кара - это первое серьёзное, что нам удалось раздобыть. Ну, так и вышло, что большую часть документов достал именно Пэрриш. А потом он решил, что нужен сам кар, и сейчас он стоит в законсервированном боксе в полицейском хранилище.  
\- Здесь?  
\- Нет в Детройте. Было проще всех запутать, сделав вид, что мы его вывезли, а на самом деле просто перевезли в более безопасное место. И я точно знаю, что Ардженты тоже пытались его получить и, я уверен, хотели его уничтожить.  
\- Блядь, - только и смог сказать Дерек.  
\- Это ещё не всё, - сказал Стайлз, и Дерек изумлённо на него посмотрел: «Что может быть важнее всего сказанного?». Стайлз недовольно сморщил нос, как-бы извиняясь, что придётся сказать ещё что-то неприятное, и продолжил, - У меня иногда бывают дела с Калаверас и на днях я полностью перекупил у них заказ, все мои будут в нём участвовать, а надавил я на них тем, что знаю о человеке Калаверас, замешанном в твоей аварии.  
\- Стайлз... - поразился Дерек, - у меня сейчас мозг закипит! Калаверас тоже в этом замешаны?  
\- Скорее всего нет, - не согласился Стайлз и покачал головой, - Арая дала мне понять, что сдаст мне своего человека с потрохами, лишь бы отбрехаться от аварии. А надавил на них я таким способом потому, что им нужен водила для себя... Дерек, не я хочу нанять тебя, а Калаверас. Деньги большие и, возможно, ты бы согласился. Но тебе придётся встречать человека Арджентов.  
\- Зачем? У них что, своих водил нет?  
\- Насколько я понял, Крис просил.  
\- Фигня какая-то!  
\- Согласен, но именно так и получается. Я так понимаю, он думает, что ты работаешь у Калаверас, и попросил, чтобы ты встретил его человека. Типа — он тебе доверяет.  
\- Как его зовут?  
\- Айзек.  
\- Я помню Айзека, это доверенное лицо Криса. Он отличный парень, к слову сказать.  
\- Но он человек Арджентов.   
  
  


  
  
Самолёт должен был прилететь через час.  
Дерек допил кофе, одел куртку и, подхватив со стола ключи, зашёл в гараж. Сел в Ауди и, больше не задерживаясь, отъехал от дома. Он специально купил эту машину для работы и ни разу не пожалел об этом, особенно, когда в прошлый заказ, уходя от погони, вёз очень стрёмных типов из Риверсайда к мексиканской границе.  
Он со Стайлзом всё продумал - Дерек выполнит заказ и получит имя человека Калаверас, замешанного в аварии. Но пока он ехал от своего дома к основной дороге в город, его так и не оставило чувство, что он ступает на зыбкую почву.  
Вообще-то, он ступил на неё ещё тогда, когда согласился исполнить этот заказ, и чувство опасности холодило в солнечном сплетении, не давая ему покоя уже который день. Стайлз предупреждал, что может случиться всё, что угодно. И это только добавило беспокойства.  
Телефон нервно пискнул. Пришла СМС-ка. Пока Дерек не выехал на трассу, он взял телефон.  
«Удачи» - всего лишь одно лаконичное слово от Стайлза, но Дереку стало легче. Он знал, что у Стайлза на этот день тоже запланировано дело, поэтому, немного подумав, ответил: «Будь осторожен».  
Их общение перерастало в нечто большее, Дерек понял это уже давно. На третей или четвёртой встрече в клубе, когда подловил себя на том, что наблюдает, как Стайлз облизывает губы или выражает своё возмущение наигранно-демонстративно приоткрывая рот.  
Дерек усмехнулся - кто бы мог подумать, что Стайлз, тот самый курносый подросток с восхищённым взглядом, которого Дерек видел на картинге, радовался его победе и которому после победного заезда давал автограф, через несколько лет окажется рисковым парнем, связанным с нелегальным бизнесом, и так сильно его зацепит.  
Дерек встряхнул головой и повёл плечами, разминаясь и сдерживая себя. Впереди ждала работа и надо было отбросить все ненужные пока мысли и сконцентрироваться на ней.  
  


  
  
Через пол часа он въехал на подземную стоянку, где должен был оставить свою Ауди A8, дойти до другой стоянки и на первом уровне пересесть на такую же Ауди. Дерек не понимал зачем такие сложности. Проще и привычней встретить Айзека на своей машине, но Калаверас настояли на своём - не зависимо от того, какая у Дерека машина, все поездки и заказы для них выполняют только на их машинах. Дурь, но делать нечего, в этом случае заказчик диктовал свои условия.  
Звуки шагов гулко отражались от низкого потолка полупустой парковки, Дерек дошёл до машины, открыл дверь. Ключи лежали у рычага коробки передач, как и говорили. Он завёл машину и, по привычке резко тронувшись, почти сразу услышал через приоткрытое окно звук сирены и крики.  
\- Чёрт, - выругался он и машинально надавил на газ.  
Ауди послушно немного повело юзом, Дерек вывернул руль и рванул со стоянки. В зеркало заднего вида, он увидел, что люди в штатском бегут следом за машиной, один преследователь встал в характерную позу и поднял руки, явно прицеливаясь из пистолета, но Дерек резко вывернул в проезд на выезд со стоянки и вырвался на улицу.  
До аэропорта надо было проехать часть пути по городу, но не успел он проехать и милю, как за ним началась погоня. Чувствуя, как его захватывает адреналин, Дерек сильнее надавил на газ.  
\- Водитель чёрной Ауди А8, немедленно остановитесь.  
Дерек знал, с самого начала знал, что не нужно доверять Калаверас, но как и всегда, появилось слишком весомое «но», не позволившее сказать «нет» этой сделке.  
Резко вывернув руль и объехав разрыв разделительной полосы, Дерек проехал против «шерсти» и, задев бампером угол здания, свернул в узкий переулок. Полицейские машины одна за другой повернули за ним. Дерек усмехнулся, быстро нырнул под арку, проехал по узкой улочке до обманчиво спокойного перекрёстка и проскочил перед чёрным седаном. Сразу позади него послышался удар и скрежет - полицейским не повезло.  
Оторвавшись от погони и больше не глядя в зеркало заднего вида, Дерек сбавил скорость и объездными путями выехал из города.  
Пока он ехал до дома, пытался дозвониться Стайлзу, но телефон был отключен. Это было странно — Стайлз всегда был на связи, Эрика говорила, что в любое время. Дерек ещё несколько раз набрал его номер, но абонент оставался недоступен. Подъехав к развилке к дому, он свернул в лес, нахмурился и вспомнил, что Стайлз дал телефон его друга, Скотта. Дерек набрал номер и облегчённо вздохнул услышав гудки, хотя бы здесь всё в порядке... может быть.  
\- Да, - ответил мягкий голос.  
\- Скотт? - спросил Дерек.  
\- Кто это? - недовольно отозвался Скотт, он явно шёл по улице, Дерек слышал шум машин.  
\- Это Дерек. Где Стайлз? Он не отвечает.  
\- Не может быть, он всегда отвечает. Стоп, ты должен быть в аэропорту.  
\- Да неужели! - рассердился Дерек. - Была засада, за мной гнались копы. Я не знаю почему. Я не встретил Айзека. Моя Ауди на стоянке в городе, а я на палёной тачке еду домой. Твою мать, я тащу палёную тачку к себе домой! Я сегодня точно кого-нибудь прибью...  
\- Что? - только и сказал Скотт.  
\- Меня подставили, за машиной была слежка, уж не знаю, что с ней. Айзека никто не встречает. У Стайлза отключен телефон. - Дерек помолчал и спросил осторожно, - Скотт, что вы должны были сегодня сделать? Что ты сейчас должен был делать?  
Скотт помолчал немного и резко ответил:  
\- Это не телефонный разговор. Если что-то пойдёт не так, Стайлз оставил чёткие указания. Пока ничего не предпринимай, я сначала узнаю, в чём дело. Заеду позже.  
  


  
  
Прошло не больше двух часов, как к нему приехал шериф Джон Стилински.  
Дерек успел помыть Ауди, поменять номера на свои запасные и загнать её в гараж так, чтобы не был виден покорёженный бампер.  
Он не торопясь мыл Камаро на подъездной дорожке у въезда в гараж, когда шериф вышел из служебной машины и пошёл к нему по дорожке.  
\- Дерек, здравствуй. - Подходя начал Джон. - Давно не виделись.  
\- Добрый день, шериф. Наверно, уже полгода прошло.  
\- Да, - согласился шериф, разглядывая Камаро. - Смотрю, ты до сих пор испытываешь слабость к крутым тачкам. Я всегда говорил, что машина - это отражение её хозяина.  
\- Да, есть такое дело...  
\- Твой Камаро часто видят в городе.  
\- Бывает выбираюсь туда на нём.  
\- Это хорошо, - согласился шериф. Да, шериф. Именно полицейский с ним сейчас разговаривал... допрашивал, - но у тебя же есть ещё одна машина, так?  
\- Да, купил для поездок... по хозяйству...  
\- И часто катаешься?  
\- Нет, но иметь вторую тачку пока не запрещено законом, - сказал Дерек улыбнувшись и, помолчав, добавил: - Загляните на чашку кофе?  
\- Нет, спасибо. У меня ещё масса дел в управлении, - ответил Джон с сожалением и, проходя мимо него, по-хозяйски зашёл в гараж. Дереку пришлось пойти за ним следом. Джон остановился, разглядывая чистую блестящую Ауди и задумчиво сказал, - Чуть больше часа назад такая же машина была участницей бешеной езды по городу от полицейских, нанесён небольшой урон, но главное, она до этого была замешана в ещё одном деле. Ты давно не выезжал на ней в город?  
\- Да, в ближайшем супермаркете есть всё, что мне нужно.  
Джон помолчал немного, прошёл вглубь гаража и у Дерека замерло сердце, если тот сейчас сделает ещё шаг и повернётся, то увидит разбитый бампер с другой стороны и поймёт, что именно эта машина сегодня уходила от погони. Но Джон перевёл взгляд на Дерека, потом на стены гаража и пошёл к выходу, по пути разглядывая полку с аккуратно подвешенным инструментом, снова перевёл взгляд на Дерека.  
\- У тебя всегда всё так аккуратно и чётко... но тебя же всегда привлекали гонки и риск... и я думаю, что ничего не изменилось.  
\- Почему Вас это интересует?  
\- О, видишь ли, всё дело в Стайлзе... - сказал Джон и, увидев в удивлении приподнятые брови Дерека, добавил, - Стайлз ещё мальчишкой испытывал некую слабость к риску, а ещё он внимательно следил за твоей карьерой.  
\- Хм... но я ведь уже не гонщик... - с сомнением сказал Дерек, а шериф в ответ заметил:  
\- Но и он ведь уже не мальчишка.  
\- В любом случае, вернуться на трек я уже не смогу, - развёл руками Дерек и добавил, - а Стайлз... я с ним иногда общаюсь, на прошлой неделе я видел его в клубе «Гараж» и «Джунгли».  
\- Ты ходишь в «Джунгли»? - удивился Джон.  
\- Редко... Вас это напрягает?  
\- Не сказал бы, что именно это...  
Дерек понятливо прищурился.  
\- В основном я вижу, как Стайлз сидит у стойки, цедит потихоньку пиво и наблюдает за людьми.  
Джон нахмурился, разглядывая плитки дорожки, и Дерек сдержал вздох облегчения, ему всегда было сложно переключить его внимание, уж очень он проницателен. Но, как всегда, шериф Джон Стилински был непредсказуем.  
\- Стайлз пропал, - неожиданно и серьёзно сказал Джон и посмотрел на Дерека, - у него отключен телефон, а пару часов назад угнали пару дорогих машин и я знаю, что это он, что это его «Волчата».  
\- «Волчата»?  
\- Так в управлении нашего округа прозвали банду, которая промышляет угоном дорогих авто, правда, редким угоном. Это началось года два назад и сначала их прозвали «Щенки», потому что несколько случайных свидетелей были уверены, что видели подростков. Но они очень быстро поумнели, схемы угонов стали сложнее, они стали наглеть и угонять всё более дорогие авто, кто-то в управлении пошутил, что мы ошиблись назвав их щенками. Они не щенки, а волчата. Так за ними и прицепилось это название. - Джон покачал головой и ухмыльнулся, снова смотря себе под ноги. - Обычно они не оставляют следов и не попадаются свидетелям, всё чисто, никогда никаких зацепок, но в этот раз поступил большой заказ и уверен, куш соответствующий. Сложно отказаться от таких денег. - Шериф вздохнул и устало посмотрел на Дерека. - А ещё, нам пришла ориентировка на список авто, которые должны угнать в ближайшее время.  
\- Шериф, почему Вы решили, что в этом замешан Стайлз? - удивился Дерек. Стайлз, конечно, был хитрым и рисковым, но промышлять угоном? Это никак не укладывалось у Дерека в голове.  
\- Потому что я знаю, что это Стайлз, - уверенно ответил Джон. - Именно он два часа назад угнал Мерс, коллекционный между прочим. - Шериф прищурился, разглядывая выражение его лица и Дерек поймал себя на том, что то ли в иронии, то ли в недоумении приподнял бровь. Такого о Стайлзе Дерек ещё не знал, а шериф, похоже, знал. И тот продолжил, подтверждая догадку Дерека, - Я узнаю своего сына даже если у него на пол лица повязка и одет капюшон. А кто-то из его волчат угнал Мустанг. Мы не ожидали, что они начнут выполнять заказ днём, обычно это происходило поздно вечером и ночью. Погоня была одновременно с той Ауди, о которой я тебе говорил. Но после этого больше ни одного угона, а список ещё из восьми машин, и все у нас под наблюдением. Но меня больше волнует, где Стайлз. Я отправил моего помощника Пэрриша в их логово рядом с «Грязными гонками», но он нашёл там только Лидию. Она или на самом деле не знает, что происходит или не хочет говорить даже ему.  
Дерек внимательно посмотрел на шерифа Стилински и понял, что всё это время он прикрывал Стайлза, он не мог сдать полиции своего сына, даже если знал, что именно он глава «Волчат».  
\- Чёрт, шериф, я ничего не знал про «Волчат», - честно признался Дерек, - но я звонил Скотту, он тоже ищет Стайлза и думает, что тот залёг на дно.   
Шериф испытующе посмотрел на него, будто решая верить ему или нет, помолчал немного и, кивнув, сказал:  
\- Позвони мне, если что-нибудь узнаешь. Я уверен, что будет нужна моя помощь. 

 

  
  
Говорят, самое неприятное это ждать и догонять. Дерек бы с этим поспорил.  
Догонять - в прошлом это было работой и жизнью, а в настоящем оставалось приятным азартом, пусть в настоящем он и не часто ему поддавался. А вот ждать... ожидание всегда нелегко ему давалось - Дереку не хватало терпения и хладнокровия держать себя в руках и останавливаться, чтобы ничего не предпринять до нужного момента.  
Дерек уже в который раз набрал номер Стайлза и Скотта.  
Первый — вне зоны или отключён.  
Второй — не берёт трубку.  
Он снял скребком лишнюю воду со стекла и боков Камаро, но не доделав, бросил его в ящик для инструментов и пошёл в дом.  
Снова ввёл в поисковую программу номер телефона Стайлза. Ничего.  
Ввёл данные на GPS маячок в его машине. Дерек сам его поставил. Тогда он не совсем понял, что это был за странный порыв. Но когда Дерек впервые увидел чёрного красавца Dodge Charger 1969 года, даже присвистнул, не смог удержаться. Стайлз тогда улыбался от уха до уха, довольный тем, что его машина произвела на Дерека впечатление, а сейчас она стояла на противоположной окраине города, в каком-то захолустье на границе заводских районов.  
Дерек нахмурился и ввёл телефон Скотта. Если и его сейчас не будет, то он сам пойдёт к Калаверас и к чёрту все продуманные Стайлзом неожиданные изменение плана. Кстати, о которых Дерек ничего не знает. Через пару минут на карте появилась красная точка, она подозрительно быстро перемещалась по шоссе в сторону дома Дерека.  
\- Отлично, - процедил Дерек, одновременно довольно и недовольно.  
Он ещё раз ввёл номер телефона Стайлза, но он опять не отслеживался. Облокотился на стол и задумался о том, что предпринять для его поиска и вообще, как выпутаться из всей этой ситуации. По-любому выходило, что их кто-то подставил и при этом человек не побоялся сцепиться с Калаверас, у которых мания на оружие и показательное применение силы, и с Крисом, который даже только за счёт своих денег достанет виновника из под земли. И кому, собственно, нужен Стайлз и сам Дерек. Особо умных идей не было и вздохнув Дерек вышел из дома и, поджидая Скотта, прислонился к уже сухому боку Камаро.  
Минут через пять к дому подъехал спортивный мотоцикл Дукати, не новый, конечно, но явно дорогой. Дерек недовольно покачал головой и пошёл к нему навстречу.  
«Волчата», по словам шерифа Стилински, были умными, но дети детьми — так палиться с расходами.  
Мотоцикл резко остановился, Скотт откинул подставку и снял шлем.  
\- Стайлз в безопасности, он в логове, - начал Скотт и осёкся. В глазах промелькнул испуг.  
Дерек усмехнулся - палиться, так по полной. Стайлз рассказывал про Скотта много забавных историй и в них тот был добрым, весёлым, смелым, верным и отличным другом, но иногда вёл себя по идиотски, вот как сейчас. Но важнее было то, что со Стайлзом всё в порядке.  
Дерек даже не подозревал, что успел настолько к нему привязаться. Даже зная, что с ним всё в порядке Дерек продолжал волноваться, напряжение ушло, но волнение никуда не делось.  
\- Я знаю, что вы «Волчата», - сказал Дерек, ловя встревоженный взгляд Скотта. - Шериф Стилински недавно приезжал ко мне и просветил.  
\- Он был здесь? - Удивился Скотт. - Зачем?  
\- Хотел знать где Стайлз. Он думал, что я знаю, где ваше логово.  
\- Ты сказал?  
\- Тогда я не знал, но уже знаю.  
\- Как?  
\- Пойдём,- махнул Дерек в сторону входной двери.  
\- У тебя отличный дом, - вежливо заметил Скотт, входя в небольшой холл и проходя вслед за Дереком в дальнюю комнату. - Не фига себе?! Это что, программа отслежки?! - воскликнул он увидев рабочий стол и компьютер. - Это же незаконно и её не достать!  
\- Я смог и поставил прогу ради интереса, оказалась полезная штука. У меня как-то угнали Камаро... - сказал Дерек и многозначительно посмотрел на Скотта, под его взглядом Скотт покраснел и Дерек добавил, - а потом её пригнали прямо к участку, где я уже подавал машину в розыск. Отличный сервис, если бы мне не пришлось идти до участка на своих двоих, а потом там же стоять и выглядеть, как идиот. Хотя уже дома, я смог с удивлением наблюдать странный маршрут моей тачки по городу.  
\- Ну, это Малия погорячилась, - начал оправдываться Скотт, - увидела тачку на заказе, ну и вот...  
\- Понятно...  
\- Но мы ведь вернули! - обиженно воскликнул Скотт.  
\- Вы бы её в любом случае вернули, я бы её нашёл до того, как вы с ней успели хоть что-то сделать.  
\- Не успели бы, Стайлз нам чуть башку не открутил, когда Камаро увидел. Я думал он Малию загрызёт.  
\- Ясно, к слову о Стайлзе и всех вас. Я хочу знать, что происходит.  
Скотт помолчал, смотря ему в глаза и, скорее всего, размышляя, что стоит говорить, а что нет. И стоит ли вообще хоть что-то говорить. Дерек не сводил с него внимательного взгляда и, наконец, молча приподнял брови, показывая, что ожидает от него правдивого и полного ответа.  
\- Ну, хорошо, - сдался Скотт, - кое-что ты о нас уже знаешь, - начал он и Дерек согласно кивнул. - Нас точно подставили. Ауди, на которой ты должен был забрать Айзека — это машина Калаверас. По моим источникам она не была палёной, но неожиданно стала. Айзек пропал. Калаверас обвинили нас. Хотя это они отвечают за Айзека, но встречать его должен был ты, а с тобой накануне говорил Стайлз. В общем, они подозревают «Волчат» в краже. В кейсе, который вёз Айзек крупная сумма.  
\- У Арджентов и Калаверас есть общие дела?  
\- Ты не знал? - вопросом на вопрос ответил Скотт и тут же осёкся увидев недовольный взгляд Дерека. - Ну, да. Крис спонсирует гоночную команду не только своими деньгами. Калаверас не ограничивается делами клуба и нелегальными гонками на подконтрольной территории Сан-Диего, у них обширные связи и дела.  
\- Вот как, - задумчиво сказал Дерек. - Я правда не знал...  
Получалось, что всё же Калаверас тоже была выгодна авария на треке.  
\- Да, - согласился Скотт, на самом деле как-будто подтверждая мысли Дерека и у него в груди снова возникло неприятное ощущение, - Крис периодически присылает сюда Айзека и часто диктует условия. Вообще, Стайлз должен был встретиться только по нашему делу, мы хотели выполнить заказ, но для этого надо было договориться с Калаверас, а когда он узнал, что Крис опять присылает своего посыльного, но хочет, чтобы водилой был ты, взверился, надавил на Калаверас и вот результат.  
Скотт виновато посмотрел на него.  
\- Я знаю про улику, - успокоил его Дерек.  
\- Отлично, что это не мне пришлось рассказывать, - облегчённо вздохнул Скотт.  
\- Интересно, почему Стайлз не рассказал мне про общие дела Криса Арджента и Араи Калаверас...  
\- Не знаю. Может потому, что считает что Калаверас, скорее всего, не при чём, а может просто отвлёкся на другое и забыл. Он думает, что его человека подкупили и он подстроил аварию на треке. Но по всему выходит, что сегодня кто-то одним ударом подставил и нас, и тебя и их.  
\- Кто подставил?  
\- Мы пока не знаем. Мало того, Стайлз должен был угнать Мерс, Малия - Мустанг. С Мустангом особых проблем не было, но только потому что Малия не предсказуема, она всегда угоняет машины изобретательно. А вот Мерс... марка слишком приметная и редкая, поэтому Стайлз сразу оказался под колпаком. Ушёл от полиции, смог скинуть тачку посреднику и добрался до логова.  
\- На Додже?  
\- Да. - Скотт удивлённо на него посмотрел, потом на экран, где красным огоньком горело местоположение машины Стайлза, узнал карту и, соглашаясь, кивнул. - Ну, да. Крис уже в городе, прилетел, сначала обвинил Калаверас, потом нас и они оба потребовали для начала вернуть деньги. Мы собрали всё, что у нас есть, но этого всё ровно недостаточно. Криса переклинило, он уверен, что это мы всё устроили.  
\- А это не вы?  
\- С ума сошёл! - Возмутился Скотт. - Мы стритрейсеры, угонщики, нелегальные букмекеры, но не убийцы и воры.  
\- Не воры значит...  
\- Ну, не такие воры.  
\- Да уж... и что делать?  
\- Пока не знаю, - вздохнул Скотт, - помощник шерифа Пэрриш натолкнулся на Лидию в логове «Грязных гонок». Она не стала мне ничего объяснять, но сейчас Пэрриш ищет Айзека.  
\- Ясно. Мне тоже опасно здесь находится. Я поеду в ваше логово, - выпрямился Дерек и пошёл на улицу. Он всё сильнее чувствовал, как-будто на шее затягивается удавка и это злило, особенно потому, что он не знал кто её затягивал.  
\- К Стайлзу? - Удивился Скотт, следуя за ним. - Он сказал не соваться туда, держаться подальше. На нас сейчас практически охоту объявили.  
\- Скотт, давай ты будешь делать то, что должен, а я то, что считаю нужным. ОК?  
\- Вы оба придурки, - выдал своё резюме Скотт, нахмурился и продолжил, разглядывая небо, - скоро стемнеет, я еду к Малии, надо подчистить следы в основном логове и залечь на дно.  
\- Как там Стайлз? - спросил Дерек.  
\- Сидит один и психует, - пожав плечами ответил Скотт и отошёл к байку, сел и добавил, пока не надел шлем, - он пока не придумал как выпутаться из всей этой ситуации.  
Зазвонил телефон.  
\- Да, - ответил Скотт на звонок, - Лидия?  
Он помолчал, слушая, что ему говорят и ответил:  
\- Ок, я понял. - Нажал отбой на телефоне и сказал уже Дереку, - Пэрриш вышел на след Айзека. Всё завертелось. - Он достал из внутреннего кармана куртки телефон и кинул его Дереку, тот ловко поймал его. - Передай его Стайлзу, это новый, без отслежки. Всё, я поехал.  
Он одел шлем, завёл байк и, резко тронувшись, скрылся за деревьями.

 

***

  
  
После отъезда Скотта, Дерек несколько минут стоял, глядя на ухоженную подъездную дорогу к его дому и соединяя всё воедино:  
Его подозревают в гонках по городу на Ауди, шериф именно поэтому так быстро к нему приехал. Об этой Ауди сам Дерек ничего не знает и похоже она правда замешана в чём-то достаточно серьёзном, раз к нему приехал шериф. Но не арестовал.  
Айзек с деньгами пропал. Крис обвинил Калаверас в пропаже своего человека и денег. Калаверас прижали «Волчат» думая, что они украли деньги... ну, или Дерек их украл, что более вероятно, учитывая, что эти деньги Криса, а тот подстроил аварию Дерека. Теперь, зная об этом, у Дерека есть мотив, как говорится, неофициальный. Но Калаверас смогли договориться с Крисом, теперь они двое хотят с ними разобраться.   
А пропавшего Айзека ищет Пэрриш... который знает про аварию на треке в Детройте всё, что знает Стайлз... а Стайлз в логове один... а к Дереку ещё никто не приехал... и, если бы Крис был замешан в аварии и знал, что Стайлз собрал доказательства и, уже вероятно, передал Дереку, то первым делом пришёл бы за ним, Дереком, пока он сидел тут, как дурак. Для этого было достаточно времени.  
Выходит, что кто-то всех подставил. Кто-то третий... ну, или получается, что четвёртый.  
Кто-то, кто не побоялся Криса, Калаверас, кому нужен Стайлз и Дерек, и вряд ли живыми... но почему ещё никто не пришёл за ним.  
Что-то вертелось на грани понимания, но Дерек никак не мог понять и увидеть что это.  
Он чувствовал, что ответ лежит на поверхности, но пока не мог его разглядеть, но всей кожей, наконец, почувствовал опасность, но не для себя.  
\- Чёрт, - досадно воскликнул он вслух и сорвался в дом за ключами, рубашкой и курткой.  
Когда он отъезжал, глянул в зеркало заднего вида, вспоминая, что даже не закрыл гараж, где одиноко осталась стаять палёная Ауди, но это уже было не самым важным.  
Важным стало то, что скорее всего именно Стайлзу сейчас угрожала опасность.  
  


  
Стараясь ступать как можно тише, Дерек поднялся по лестнице, удивляясь тому, как глупо Стайлз поступил устраивая логово на верхнем этаже управления небольшой заброшенной фабрики. И уже подходя к открытой двери, различил голоса.  
\- Подожди, - воскликнул Стайлз, - я дам тебе больше, чем тебе заплатили.  
Дерек осторожно заглянул внутрь, но увидел лишь плечо и часть спины мужчины, стоящего недалеко от двери. Дерек достал пистолет, снял с предохранителя, почти не слышно передёрнул затвор и услышал ответный характерный щелчок. Он поднял оружие, сделал пару шагов, полностью выходя из своего укрытия и, наконец, увидел киллера и Стайлза, стоящего напротив него. Стайлз зажмурился, дуло пистолета с глушителем было прижато к его лбу.  
\- Прости, парень, - равнодушно ответил киллер низким голосом, - ничего личного. Я её должник.  
Понимая, что сейчас должно произойти, Дерек выстрелил первым.  
От выстрела Стайлз вздрогнул всем телом, кровь отвратительным пятном брызнула ему на лицо, он распахнул глаза, наблюдая, как мёртвый киллер заваливается назад и падает на пол, несколько секунд ошеломлённо смотрел на тело, потом перевёл взгляд на дверь и, наконец, увидел Дерека. На лице шок, неверие, удивление и что-то ещё, что Дерек пока ещё не понял.  
Дерек покачал головой, недовольно смотря на Стайлза. Он только что убил человека, ему пришлось убить человека, но он был совершенно спокоен. «Ни жалости, ни пощады» - вспомнил он и невесело усмехнулся, похоже ради Стайлза он готов окончательно измениться.  
\- Стайлз, ты идиот, - лишь сказал Дерек и сделал к нему первый шаг.  
\- Боже мой, Дерек, - выдохнул Стайлз, делая свой шаг навстречу. - Я...  
Но не успел продолжить, потому что Дерек брезгливо стёр ещё тёплую липкую кровь с его губ и прижал к себе.  
\- Я думал, что не успею, - честно признался он.  
\- Ты не представляешь, как я рад, что ты успел, - горячо выдохнул Стайлз ему в плечо, крепко обнимая. Его ещё потряхивало и Дерек прижал его крепче. - Как ты здесь оказался?  
\- Догадался, что если не я, то именно ты первый будешь под ударом, - тихо ответил Дерек.  
\- Надо что-то сделать с телом... - невпопад предложил Стайлз.  
За дверью послышались быстро приближающиеся шаги и Дерек, развернувшись и прикрывая собой Стайлза, прицелился, собираясь выстрелить.  
\- Стайлз! Дерек! - донесся голос шерифа Стилински и Дерек облегчённо опустил оружие.  
\- Мы здесь, - крикнул Дерек.  
\- Пап? - удивился Стайлз, отпуская и обходя Дерека, подбежал к двери и почти столкнулся с отцом.  
\- Господи, Стайлз, - воскликнул Джон, увидев, что всё его лицо в крови, и схватив за плечи. - Ты не ранен?  
\- Нет, пап, Дерек успел вовремя.  
Джон крепко прижал Стайлза к себе и благодарно посмотрел на Дерека. В этом было что-то не правильное... Да всё было неправильно!  
Дерек вздохнул. Шериф обнимает своего сына угонщика в логове его банды рядом с трупом киллера, которого убил потенциальный бойфренд его сына. Хуже не придумаешь... или лучше, это как посмотреть.  
Дерек отвёл взгляд, увидел рядом с собой стул и устало сел на него.  
\- Что будем делать с телом? - спросил он, показывая пистолетом на труп. Джон отпустил Стайлза и быстро подошёл к телу. Присел, разглядывая обезображенное лицо с неровными краями пулевого отверстия на лбу.  
\- Отличный выстрел, - сказал Джон.  
\- Спасибо, - машинально поблагодарил Дерек, - я не очень в этом хорош, видимо, на адреналине был, - и скривился. Судя по приглушённым эмоциям, по всему выходило, что у него начался адреналиновый откат. Джон помолчал, хмурясь, и озадаченно сказал:  
\- Я его знаю, его в нескольких штатах разыскивают. - Он обыскал карманы, ничего не нашёл и задумчиво добавил, - странно, что он рискнул выполнить заказ здесь. В этом штате ему опасней всего появляться, он много наследил.  
\- А мне интересно кто его нанял? - Спросил Дерек.  
\- А мне интересно, - задал ответный вопрос шериф, внимательно смотря на Дерека и переводя взгляд на Стайлза, который успел подойти к Дереку, - за что его наняли?  
Он некоторое время смотрел испытующе. Дерек не отвечал, Стайлз тоже молчал.  
\- Так, - наконец, решил, шериф, понимая, что ничего от них не добьётся, и поднялся, - Стайлз, ты едешь со мной.  
\- На моей машине, - предложил Дерек, - её надо отсюда перегнать, а я поеду машине Стайлза, уведу... кто бы не был, я его отвлеку, уведу за собой.  
\- Зачем ты это делаешь? - поражённо спросил Стайлз, вставая напротив и хмуро смотря на него. - Из-за меня у тебя... проблемы.  
Дерек устало прикрыл глаза, размял шею и поднялся, смотря в глаза Стайлзу.  
\- Да, но они начались ещё до тебя. И именно благодаря тебе я теперь знаю, что они вообще были.  
Они несколько минут смотрели друг на друга, но этот безмолвный диалог прервал неожиданный звонок. Дерек сначала не понял, что это звонит телефон в его кармане.  
\- Да, - ответил он в трубку, понимая, что это Стайлз должен был ответить, потому что телефон был предназначен для него.  
\- Только не говори, что ты опоздал, - голос у Скотта был напряжённый.  
\- Я успел, - ответил Дерек и передал трубку Стайлзу, - Скотт просил передать тебе телефон, это он звонит.  
\- Да, - сказал Стайлз в трубку, делая короткие паузы. - Всё ОК. Жив здоров и почти в норме. Не сейчас, нет времени. Где ты? Малия с тобой? Отлично. Где Лидия? Повтори. - Стайлз внимательно выслушал, что сказал ему Скотт и посмотрел на отца, продолжая говорить в трубку, - так и сказала? Я тебе перезвоню.  
Он сбросил звонок и обратился к отцу:  
\- Пап, как давно ты разговаривал с твоим помощником Пэрришем?  
\- Не больше двух часов назад, - ответил Джон, - он сказал, что ему надо кое-что проверить.  
\- Пап, Лидия не может ему дозвониться, говорит, что он точно в беде... Очень долго рассказывать, но он вышел на след, человека, который сегодня днём пропал в аэропорту, тот вёз крупную сумму денег. Я уверен, что Пэрриш вышел на его след.  
\- Чёрт, Стайлз, как ты вляпался во всё это? - выдавил шериф и напряжённо провёл по волосам. Вопрос повис в воздухе, Стайлз открыл рот, собираясь что-то сказать, но Дерек его перебил:  
\- Лидия знает куда он направлялся?  
\- Да, по дороге в аэропорт есть несколько заброшенных строений и катакомбы. Он был уверен, что похитители и Айзек в каком-то из них.  
\- Чёртов инициативный идиот, - с досадой сказал Джон, покачав головой, - но сначала нужно увезти отсюда Стайлза.  
\- Так, шериф, вы уезжаете на Камаро, я переставлю Вашу служебную машину в один из ангаров. Уеду на машине Стайлза и отвлеку внимание на себя. Пэрришем займёмся позже. Связь теперь есть, я скоро буду в лофте.

 

  
  
Дерек не мог подобрать нужных слов, когда они со Стайлзом расставались. Шериф уже спускался по лестнице и окликнул Стайлза, чтобы тот поторапливался, поэтому просто шагнул вперёд и легко коснулся его губ.  
\- Это обещание большего, - сказал Дерек и отстранился, когда Стайлз к нему потянулся. Усмехнулся и добавил, - за большим ты точно вернёшься.  
Стайлз улыбнулся:  
\- Да уж, я ведь никогда не останавливаюсь на малом, когда вижу большой куш. - И добавил серьёзно смотря в глаза, - Обещай, что будешь осторожен.  
\- Даю слово.  
  
Опираясь рукой на раму, Дерек стоял у окна и наблюдал, как шериф увозит Стайлза. Они договорились встретиться в старом лофте Дерека, который, очень кстати, он не успел продать.  
Дерек поджал губы и нахмурился, наблюдая, как Камаро несётся по площади перед фабрикой, заезжает в распахнутые ворота ангара, выезжает с противоположной стороны, спускается в широкий дренажный канал и быстро едет по нему. Через несколько минут машину уже не видно за пролётами второго моста, скоро он поедет там же. Там можно уйти от погони, если придётся.  
Дерек на несколько секунд прикрыл глаза, собираясь с силами и мыслями - этот день его почти вымотал и он уже хотел, чтобы всё как можно быстрее закончилось и, желательно, закончилось хорошо. Потому что теперь у него был, хоть и призрачный, но шанс вернуть себе свою осмысленную жизнь и жить, а не существовать, как последние два года.  
Он оттолкнулся рукой от рамы и, развернувшись к выходу, замер.  
В дверях стояла Кейт Арджент.  
\- Ты?! - не сдержавшись, удивлённо воскликнул Дерек.  
С последней встречи она почти не изменилась — всё те же светлые локоны, криво улыбающиеся губы, тёмные глаза и всё такой же тёмный голодный взгляд. Дерек ещё помнил, как дурел от этого взгляда, как ему срывало крышу и он был готов сделать для неё всё, но сейчас он, наконец, увидел в этом взгляде только отголоски сумасшествия - голодное безумное желание вседозволенности, то, что в конце концов оттолкнуло его от неё.  
Кейт нехорошо ухмыльнулась и перевела взгляд на тело киллера, подошла, разглядывая рану на лбу, и Дерек сделал пару осторожных шагов к столу, где оставил пистолет.  
\- Отличный выстрел. Хм... ты его убил? - Спросила она, приподнимая бровь, и посмотрела на него, но не дождавшись ответа, добавила: - Я всегда знала, что ты на это способен. Ты всегда был таким диким... - и добавила с придыханием, так, как называла его раньше, когда они были вместе, - Дерек.  
И у Дерека все внутренности скрутились в жёсткий узел ненависти, боли и понимания. Он бросился к столу, схватил пистолет и выстрелил.  
Мужчину, появившегося в дверях, отбросило на косяк и он тяжело съехал на пол, но Дерек уже за ним не следил, он перекатился, через стол, разделяющий его и Кейт. Отбил её руку, оружие выскользнуло из её руки и с глухим стуком упало на пол. Дерек схватил её за шею, прижал до сдавленно вдоха и выстрелил над её плечом в проём двери, где появился ещё один силуэт, тот ударился об стену и съехав оставил на неё тёмное пятно.  
Воцарилось тишина. Ни звуков, ни шорохов, только слышно как за окном, чирикая, редко пролетают птахи.  
Дерек подождал несколько минут, ожидая, что в любой момент появится ещё люди Кейт, но больше никого не было. Он резко развернул её к себе и упёрся дулом ей под горло.  
\- Это ты всё подстроила. - Сказал он оскалившись и процедил сквозь зубы. - Если бы ты знала, как я тебя ненавижу.  
\- Не старайся так, - сказала Кейт и добавила ехидно, - любовничек. Я всё знаю. И у тебя ничего не выйдет, на Стайлза объявлена охота. Уже к ночи всей его банды не будет.  
\- Ты рехнулась? - поразился Дерек.  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты знал, - с ненавистью сказала она ему в лицо, - что я убью всех и ты никого не сможешь спасти. Я не дам тебе не единого шанса вернуть себе спокойную жизнь.  
Дерек нахмурился, разглядывая её искажённое лицо. Ведь он когда то был влюблён эту женщину, но от неё осталась только красивая оболочка, фантик, всё нутро заполняла ненависть, месть и безнаказанность.  
\- Где Айзек? - резко спросил он и встряхнул её, ощутимо нажимая на горло.  
\- Там же где и Пэрриш, - прохрипела она в ответ. - Его тоже... хотя... думаю, что Хейк будет весьма изобретательным.  
\- Второй помощник шерифа? - уточнил Дерек, вспоминая, что однажды уже слышал это имя. Кейт изменилась в лице, подтверждая, что он правильно угадал. - Ты и его подкупила, тварь. Не удивлюсь, если на деньги Криса, который вёз Айзек.  
Кейт покосилась на окно и Дерек услышал звуки сирен.  
\- Я как-то обещала Айзеку, - сказала она, - что если он мне будет мешать, я похороню его заживо. Уверена, что Хейк принял эти слова буквально.  
Дерек несколько мгновений смотрел ей в лицо, принимая решение и борясь с чувствами и предрассудками, но откинув все ненужные мысли, вскинул руку и ударил Кейт рукояткой пистолета над виском. Она потеряла сознание и обмякла. Дерек отпустил и брезгливо вытер ладонь о джины наблюдая, как тело неуклюже падает на пол.  
Машину шерифа он так и не успел переставить, но это уже было не важно.  
  


  
  
Дерек был в бешенстве.  
Конечно, хорошо знать, что на самом деле происходит, но он не ожидал, что это будет практически массовое убийство.  
Он на всей скорости гнал машину по широкому дренажу в сторону города, скользил юзом, разбрызгивая воду из под колёс и не обращая внимания на вой сирен позади и звук вертолёта сопровождения сверху. Почти за год работы перевозчиком он научился уходить от погони и машины полиции уже безбожно отстали. Дерек нырнул под один мост, проскочил второй. Вертолёт, маневрируя тоже не много отстал. Дерек свернул в развилку дренажа, во вторую, въехал в узкий небольшой туннель. Притормозил, медленно подкатился к выезду из туннеля и замер. Чуть впереди он заметил пологий подъём из дренажа к дороге.  
Дождался когда со звонким стрёкотом над головой пролетит вертолёт. Тот долетел до следующего моста через дренаж, пролетел ещё немного вперёд, развернулся по широкой дуге и направился в сторону второй развилки.  
Дерек подождал немного и медленно выехал из туннеля, проехал вдоль стенки до нужно места и, повернув, быстро поднялся по склону на дорогу. Ему повезло, дорога была оживлённой, но отбойников не было. Он нагло затесался между машинами, перестроился во внутренний ряд и, как ни в чём не бывало, поехал в общем потоке.

 

***

  
Быстро поднимаясь по лестнице в свой старый лофт, Дерек провёл невесёлую аналогию с логовом «Волчат». Там тоже был верхний этаж.  
А когда зашёл в открытую дверь, то аналогия подтвердилась, а ещё Дерек понял, что это за чувство, которое его преследует в последнее время - это было ощущение, что он куда-то опаздывает и, если опоздает, то будет окончательно поздно, нечего будет даже исправлять.  
Атмосфера в лофте явно была далека от дружеской, а Дерек то надеялся, что хотя бы здесь ему удастся сделать передышку.  
Крис Арджент стоял спиной к двери, держа на прицеле Стайлза. Вся его поза да и то, что он так открыто стоял спиной ко входу, сказало Дереку так много, что он облегчённо вздохнул — Крис был в отчаянии, он рисковал всем, что есть, а была у него сейчас только собственная жизнь. Дерек появился почти вовремя... опять на середине разговора.  
\- Не думаю, что у тебя получится сделать это, - возразил шериф Стилински, достал табельное оружие и навёл его на Криса. - Я тебе не позволю.  
Стайлз приподнял брови, нагло смотря на Криса.  
\- И что ты сделаешь, Крис? - ровным голосом спросил Стайлз и от его уверенно-равнодушных интонаций у Дерека пробежали мурашки по шее. Было что-то завораживающее видеть его таким самоуверенным и таким... опасным. Дерек прошёл в лофт, встал так, чтобы Крис мог его видеть, а тем временем, Стайлз продолжил, - Крис, тебя со всех сторон обложили. Я же говорил, что у меня хорошая защита. Скотт собрал все наши деньги, он будет ждать в логове, но давай для начала поговорим.  
\- Ещё раз спрашиваю, где Айзек? - почти прорычал он.  
\- Где твоя сестра Кейт? - неожиданно встрял в разговор Дерек и все к нему повернулись.  
Крис немного помолчал и недовольно ответил:  
\- У неё дела в Детройте.  
\- Да, неужели? - приподнял брови Дерек и задал свой следующий вопрос, - И ты знаешь какие?  
\- Она не делится со мой своими... приключениями, - резко бросил Крис и снова посмотрел на Стайлза.  
Дерек тоже на него посмотрел, тот совершенно не обращал внимание на Криса и во все глаза смотрел на Дерека, просчитывая варианты.  
\- Не может быть, - тихо прошептал Стайлз, - это она всё подстроила? Это она...  
Дерек перевёл взгляд на шерифа, потом на Криса, заметил, как тот хмурится, отводит взгляд и дуло пистолета в сторону. Жалость никогда не была добродетелью Дерека, поэтому он вздохнул и вывалил на Криса всё разом:  
\- Два года назад твоя сестра Кейт подкупила человека Калаверас, чтобы подстроить аварию на треке. Помнишь? Ту, в Детройте, где меня по частям собирали и где ваша команда сорвала большой куш на ставках. Она узнала, что Стайлз копается в этой аварии и добыл доказательства, что он нашёл мой кар и перевёз в безопасное от неё место. Он понял, что это Ардженты подстроили аварию, но он думал на тебя, Крис. А с самого начала это была Кейт. - Он замолчал, наблюдая за реакцией Криса и добавил. - Я с ней час назад неловко разминулся на заброшенной фабрике, где она лежит рядом с телом киллера, нанятого ею, чтобы убить Стайлза... и скорее всего, не только его одного. - Дерек посмотрел на Джона Стилински и виновато произнёс, - Простите, шериф, но вашу машину я не успел переставить, её нашли копы, я еле от них ушёл.  
Крис опустил пистолет, хмуро на него посмотрел и Дерек припечатал его последним, что знал:  
\- Она призналась, что уже угрожала Айзеку, её человек похитил его, забрал деньги и, кстати, - он опять посмотрел на Джона, - Пэрриш, тоже у него.  
Шериф Стилински громко выдохнул, тяжело опуская пистолет, и потёр обратной стороной ладони лоб.  
\- Послушайте, Стайлз рассказал мне всё пока мы сюда ехали, но выходит, что история продолжает разрастаться и я уже почти не надеюсь, что не появятся новые действующие лица или...  
Все вздрогнули, когда у Стайлза надрывно зазвонил телефон.  
\- Лидия? что случилось? - Ответил он на звонок, услышал первую фразу и включил громкую связь. - ...машина Джордана сгорела. Я была там, а сейчас еду в управление. Это кошмар... Он обгорел и получил несколько серьёзных ушибов и травм, когда его выбросило взрывом. Помощник шерифа повёз меня в участок...  
\- Какой помощник? - быстро спросил Дерек.  
\- Хейк...  
\- Лидия, он слышит тебя? - тихо уточнил он.  
\- Я сижу на заднем сидении.  
\- Он опасен, - напрямую сказал Дерек и услышал, как чертыхнулся шериф, - это он похитил Айзека и Пэрриша, который вышел на его след. Где была его машина? - он взглянул на Криса, тот не отрываясь смотрел на телефон, уже готовый действовать. Видимо, Айзек был для него очень важен, раз он готов был пойти почти на всё что угодно... так же, как и сам Дерек.  
\- По дороге в аэропорт есть старая мексиканская катакомба... - ответила Лидия, замолчала, подбирая слова, и продолжила, - мы как-то отдыхали там с компанией, решили поздним вечером пощекотать себе нервы. На Джордана случайно наткнулись туристы.  
\- Лидия, тебе нужно сбежать от него, ты ему нужна, чтобы выйти на ваше основное логово. Посмотри, ты точно едешь в управление?  
\- Я не уверена, - помолчав, ответила Лидия.  
\- Чёрт, - выругался Стайлз.  
\- Лидия, ты узнаёшь дорогу? - спросил шериф.  
\- Да, я знаю где это и... куда... я смогу...  
\- Выключи звук, но не выключай телефон и держи его при себе, я выслежу где ты, - предупредил её Дерек и Лидия отключилась.  
\- Знаете, парни, ваше дело — это самое отвратительно-запутанное, что мне встречалось за всю карьеру. - Вздохнул шериф Стилински, повернулся к Стайлзу и пригрозил пальцем, - а с тобой мы ещё поговорим.  
\- Где ключи от Камаро? - спросил Дерек. Стайлз достал ключи и перебросил их Дереку. - Я сейчас вернусь, - бросил Дерек и выбежал из лофта. В багажнике лежал ноут и на нём программа отслежки, она жутко тупила с таким железом, но им сойдёт, чтобы узнать где Лидия.  
Когда он вернулся, стол уже расчистили.  
\- Где эта катакомбы? - сразу перешёл к делу Крис.  
Дерек открыл карту, но Стайлз решительно его отодвинул, набрал запрос в поисковике, открылась точная карта местности, он приблизил ей и указал точку на карте.  
\- Вот здесь мы были в прошлый раз. Там ложбина, отличное место что-то спалить.  
\- Я понял где это, - нахмурившись кивнул Крис, запоминая координаты и часть карты, разметку дорог. - Айзек моя забота.  
\- Тебе нужны люди? - спросил ему вслед шериф.  
\- У меня есть должники, - бросил Крис не оборачиваясь и прикладывая телефон к уху, и уже из коридора до них донеслось, - Ария, Калаверас мои должники, я жду тебя и твоих ребят через двадцать минут на восточном выезде из города. Ты знаешь где это.  
Дерек запустил программу и под диктовку Стайлза ввёл номер Лидии. Она передвигалась в машине по городу, но ехала не в управление, а заброшенный район, скоро она была должна пересекать железнодорожное полотно и Стайлз указал на это место на карте:  
\- Я знаю где это, там на скорости не проехать, Хейку придётся почти остановится. Уверен, что Лидия тоже вспомнит это место и воспользуется моментом. К тому же там несколько старых заброшенных домов, есть где спрятаться.  
\- Я еду за Лидией, - решил шериф Стилински, - я тоже знаю где это.  
\- Пап, - начал Стайлз и дёрнул руками, но на них оказались наручники и Стайлз недовольно скривился.  
\- Почему ты в наручниках? - удивился Дерек, он даже их не заметил раньше.  
\- Отец хотел отвезти меня в участок, - виновато пожал плечами Стайлз, - для моей же безопасности, но похоже сейчас для меня нигде не безопасно.  
Джон расстегнул наручники и положил ладонь Стайлзу на шею.  
\- Со мной всё будет хорошо, к тому же, Хейк это моё дело, оно на прямую касается меня, а ты обещай мне, что будешь осторожен.  
\- Да, - кивнул Стайлз, глядя в глаза отца, - и ты тоже.  
\- Даю слово, - отзеркалил он слова Стайлза.  
\- Шериф, возьмите мою Ауди, она стоит на стоянке в этом здании, - предложил Дерек и тот приподнял бровь.  
\- Так и знал, что это был ты, - хмыкнул он, взял ключи и быстро вышел из лофта.

 

  
  
Всё пошло не так, как спланировал Стайлз.  
Дерек прижался спиной к кирпичному забору, наблюдая за входом в здание.  
Они разделились, поехали на разных машинах и как последние идиоты устроили гонки. Стайлз приехал первым и теперь он в ловушке.  
Дерек видел, как в здание, где находится их логово, заходит группа вооружённых людей. Они были в камуфляже, но явно не спецгруппа и не полицейские. Дерек поразился, как Кейт хорошо подготовилась, чтобы убить всех, кто ей мешал.  
Подумав, он набрал номер шерифа Джона Стилински.  
\- Шериф, у нас проблема, - не здороваясь сказал он.  
\- Не удивлён, - прозвучало в ответ, - что у тебя?  
\- Стайлз в логове. Я — нет. В здание только что зашла группа хорошо вооружённая людей, подготовленные, в камуфляже и очками ночного видения.  
\- Чёрт, - выдохнул шериф, - я сейчас вызову группу захвата, оставайся на месте.  
\- Я не могу, - признался Дерек и вздохнул. - Я сегодня весь день и вечер прихожу вовремя, но в самый последний момент. Я не хочу опоздать и в этот раз.  
\- Ясно, мы едем к тебе.  
\- Мы?  
\- Со мной Лидия и связанный Хейк в багажнике. И знаешь что, с Пэрришем всё нормально, его правда выбросило взрывом, но он почти не пострадал.  
\- Сказочное везение, - не поверил Дерек.  
\- Он сам позвонил и уже едет в логово. Он знает про план Кеёт, Хейк всё разболтал ему, когда... не суть... И Айзека нашли, он в больнице. Хейк его живьём похоронил, сволочь. Я не понимаю, как всем нам так везёт... пока...  
\- Всё, шериф, я пошёл, - резко оборвал его Дерек и сбросил звонок.  
  
В здании было темно, Дерек осторожно продвигался по коридорам, стараясь не привлечь внимания. Если бы он точно знал, где квартира, которую «Волчата» используют как логово, было бы намного проще, но он не знал, поэтому пробирался наугад.  
Стайлз сказал, что на первом этаже, с которого есть лаз на парковку на нижнем ярусе, но первый этаж был похож на стройку, склад и свалку одновременно. Понять, где тут ход к логову было невозможно.  
Он прошёл ещё вглубь здания и наконец услышал первые звуки.  
Сначала удар, а потом приглушённый крик, явно сквозь скотч. Дерек прислушался, пробираясь в эту же сторону. Неожиданно из бокового входа навстречу ему вывалились двое, придерживая с двух сторона кого-то связанного.  
Дерек на автомате подался вперёд, ударил левого головой об колено. Парень которого они до сих пор держали, неуклюже повалился под ноги и откатился к стене. Второго Дерек вырубил рукояткой пистолета в висок, развернулся к левому и с одного удара вырубил наотмашь ударом в челюсть.  
Тишина оглушила и в этой тишине раздались звук полицейских сирен и первые выстрелы на нижнем ярусе, там где парковка.  
Парень под ногами завозился и Дерек присел, чтобы сорвать с него скотч и развязать, но как только наклонился, поражённо замер. Так ведь не бывает? Так, чтобы всегда вовремя?  
\- Стайлз, - с облегчением, наконец, выдохнул он, осторожно отклеил скотч от губ и развязал руки.  
\- Я тебя люблю, Дерек Хейл, - серьёзно сказал Стайлз, хватаясь за его шею и притягивая к себе, чтобы коснуться лбом лба. На Дерека нахлынуло всё сразу — облегчение, радость, азарт, желание. Он в ответ так же схватил Стайлза за шею, надавил и зло коротко поцеловал. Губы Стайлза были сухими и горячими и Дерек не стал их жалеть, грубо покусывая и раздвигая языком.  
\- Чтобы было к чему вернуться, - сказал он, отстраняясь. Стайлз поражённо выдохнул.  
Дерек подхватил его под локоть, помог подняться, поднял с пола оружие и отдал Стайлзу. Не говоря ни слова Стайлз взял пистолет, проверил обойму, передёрнул затвор и быстро пошёл по коридору, Дерек двинулся за ним.  
Через пару минут они были лестницы в подземный гараж. Оттуда раздавались выстрелы и крики. Взвыла сирена машины, кто-то въехал на ней на стоянку и раздался голос шерифа Стилински.  
\- Всем бросить оружие, вы окружены. Ваш заказчик пойман и даёт показания. Вам не уйти.  
Стайлз ещё на несколько секунд замешкался у входа, но посмотрел Дереку в глаза, кивнул и скрылся в темноте на лестнице.  
Дерек последовал за ним.

 

  
[Download Linkin Park Waiting For The End for free](http://pleer.com/tracks/4618624JkZz) from pleer.com

  
  


  
  
\- Стайлз, - недовольно начал Дерек, опираясь на стол в камбузе, - я обещал твоему отцу, кстати, шерифу, что ты больше не будешь ввязываться ни во что противозаконное.  
\- Дерек, я и не собираюсь! Ты же видел как у них организован тотализатор? Они сами толком не зарабатывают и людям не дают. Надо же всё с умом делать! Это позорище для гонок на аквабайках и скоростных катерах! Бойд поможет войти.  
\- Нелегальных гонок, - заметил Дерек, наливая себе сок.  
\- Я бы так не сказал, гонки на аквабайках почти легальны. Там даже полиция дежурит и скорая... и поэтому они не могут быт нелегальными!  
\- Я позвоню твоему отцу... - начал Дерек, но Стайлз его перебил.  
\- Не смей отвлекать его во время отпуска, он объезжает свой первый аквабайк и самых красивых красоток побережья Маями.  
Дерек вздохнул, понимая, что уже проиграл этот спор.  
Шериф Джон Стилински впервые за несколько лет отдыхал нормально, а если учитывать через что он прошёл пару лет прикрывая банду «Волчат», а после судебное разбирательство, которое потащило за собой дело по аварии машины Дерека, надо быть последней свиньёй, чтобы опять взваливать на него проблемы.  
Дерек подхватил стакан со стола и вышел на кокпит.  
Этот разговор был уже не впервые и, если уж признаться честно, Дерек сам хотел предложить Стайлзу заняться чем-то подобным, но не опасным.  
\- Ты обещал мне, - на пробу сказал он почти устало и сел на сиденье. Стайлз сразу же подсел рядом, по-хозяйски закидывая на него ноги.  
\- Дерек, мне это нужно, я не знаю куда девать энергию. Мы купили эту яхту, отучились и получили капитанские корочки, я учусь...  
\- Ты учишься в Майами-Дейд-колледж, - перебил его Дерек и отпил сок, - мне кажется, что ты должен быть очень занятым... почти всегда.  
\- Я очень способный...  
\- Кто бы сомневался...  
\- ...и всё успеваю...  
\- Удивительно, учитывая, что часто просыпаешь на утренние занятия...  
\- ...много делаю для колледжа...  
\- Надеюсь, ты не про финансовую поддержку...  
\- ...и мне постоянно говорят, что у них никогда не было такого необычного студента, как я...  
\- Не удивительно, ведь ты такой способный, а ещё у тебя рекомендательные письма от шерифа Стилински, Хейлов, Арджентов и Калаверас. - С сарказмом заметил Дерек. - Я думаю, они просто побоялись связываться со всеми сразу...  
\- Дерек, - Стайлз как-то сразу потерял всё свою игривую браваду и расслабленность, развернувшись, сел ровно и посмотрел серьёзно. Именно таким Дерек увидел его в суде, когда они первый раз встретились после отъезда Дерека из Сан-Диего. Стайлз проходил свидетелем по делу об аварии на треке, но они почти не общались несколько месяцев, Шериф Стилински попросил воздержаться на время. Это были очень тяжёлые месяцы для них обоих. Невозможность быть рядом и поддерживать друг друга лишала их надежды, но они справились Они все справились.  
\- Дерек, - продолжил Стайлз, - если ты скажешь «нет»... ты же знаешь, мы договорились с самого начала, что будем принимать решения вместе. Я не буду ни в чём участвовать, если ты будешь против.  
Дерек поставил стакан на сиденье, обнял Стайлза за плечи и прижал к себе.  
\- Знаешь, меня радует, что ты со мной советуешься... - наконец, признался он.  
\- Что? - недоумённо спросил Стайлз.  
\- Говорю, я не против небольшого подконтрольного мною тотализатора.  
\- Так ты согласен?  
\- Да, только никакого риска.  
\- Отлично! - довольно воскликнул Стайлз, откинувшись на спинку сиденья и увлекая Дерека за собой.  
\- Но ты будешь мне должен, - предупредил Дерек.  
\- Ооо, - протянул Стайлз любопытно и улыбнулся, - вот и они, дополнительные условия мелким шрифтом под звёздочкой.  
\- Ты задолжал мне пару жарких ночей, когда перебрал на пляжных вечеринках. - Сказал Дерек и Стайлз кивнул, соглашаясь. - И я хочу утренний минет «кто первый встал и кому захотелось» и неделю завтраков в постель.  
\- Даю слово, - широко улыбнулся Стайлз, закрывая глаза, и добавил, - могу даже сейчас...  
Дерек коснулся пальцем его верхней губы и кивнул, соглашаясь. Кто он такой, чтобы отказываться:  
\- Можешь приступать, начнём с малого, а потом перейдём к оплате долга за твою первую ночь.  
  


Конец этой истории)


End file.
